


Sweet Kitty

by kiatkiat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Cat Ears, Chair Sex, Costume trying, Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Medb out here helping you get the bag, Smut, Thighriding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: Putting on cat ears was one thing. Stripping down to lingerie in Dr. Roman's office was another.
Relationships: Romani Archaman & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Reader, Romani Archaman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Sweet Kitty

Yes, it was a month before October. And yes, Ritsuka had better things to do than looking for a cute costume with the other women in Chaldea. An unsuspecting pair of cat ears were placed on her head courtesy of Mash, who commented on how cute it looked. Everyone else seemed to think the same, except for Medb. She had a strange look on her face that didn't fade until the group decided to stop for today.

Ritsuka bid the others farewell as Mash stayed behind to fix the costumes, but Medb obviously had other ideas. She pulled the poor Master to her side, already starting to ramble about the potential of cat ears. The Servant spared no details, both pure (for her Master to enjoy) and lewd (for her Master to blush and stammer at). Mash was thankfully out of hearing distance.

“Look at these black cat ears, so soft and fine to touch! A Mystic Code that can go along with this... do you have any black sets of lace lingerie, Master?” Medb asked without restrain. Ritsuka dwelled on her words, wondering if she could get a set like that to wear in the bedroom before coming back to her senses.

“W-what!? Wh-why would I have access to something like that?” she sputtered, going red in the face. While such a risque Mystic Code probably existed, she hadn't really thought about it. But this Master had normal clothes with her, and even a woman like her had bought a set like that out of curiosity.

Medb had foreseen that, as well. “The face you're making is very cute, Master. It also shows the true nature of your wardrobe! Very well, if you have a black set, I'll lend you a cape to go along with it. Attracting other men is my job, so use it when you want to wear it in public!”

“What makes you think I want to wear it in public?” Ritsuka cried out, attracting Mash's attention. The young girl finally emerged from the back of the closet, arms full of the things she wanted to bring back to her room. She joined the conversation between her Master and Medb, looking a bit puzzled.

“Senpai, what is it you don't want to wear?” she asked, eyes directly on the cat ears. Ritsuka hadn't really taken them off yet. She blushed, her hands going up to her head to cover them as Mash and Medb giggled. “It looks cute, though. I guess no one can really force you.”

“I shall take my leave then. Ritsuka, do not hesitate to call out to me tonight! I look forward to hearing your voice in my mind,” Medb said, flipping her hair and dematerializing into thin air. Ritsuka looked as dumbfounded as Mash.

“T-tonight...?” the Master whispered. _Whaaat? She wants me to wear that cape so early?_ She thought before shaking her head, clapping her cheeks with her hands. Her cold hands made contact with the warm skin of her cheeks, repeatedly slapping them. Mash could only watch in confusion and fear.

“Have you made a deal with her, Senpai? I feel worried for you...” Mash said. The frown on her face mirrored her words. Ritsuka felt bad for Mash, but even she felt worried for herself. Medb wouldn't harm her, but it still felt nerve-wracking. They didn't speak of modelling the lingerie set, but she knew that would probably happen anyway.

“It's fine, I think,” Ritsuka reassured the Demi-Servant. Her heart was pounding in embarrassment, but she still took a deep breath to calm herself. “She won't try anything funny, I mean it.”

-

It was true. Medb didn't try anything funny, but she did suggest this walk of shame. Or as the Servant liked to call it, the _catwalk_. Ritsuka donned the black pair of cat ears, covering her true outfit under Medb's long cape. The cape turned out to be one of her many outfits from being such a beloved Queen, something Medb was proud of.

The fabric covered the tail hanging from her ass, held by a buttplug snugly fitted into her. No one could see the limp tail, nor the lingerie she wanted to replace so badly. It was a good thing that neither of the staff nor Servants suspected anything. If they did, they didn't say anything about it. However, the ears did turn a few heads.

The “catwalk” to Dr. Roman's office was thankfully uneventful, save for a few kind Servants who were offering their own capes to her. They thought she was only too cold, or maybe even playing the act of a snug kitten. The only problem was Merlin, who gave her a small headpat before lowering his lips to her ear.

“I'm sure the doctor would love your little surprise, kitten,” he teased, laughing as he got away with only a harsh tug on his hair. Ritsuka had half a mind to yell 'pervert' at him, but that would cause a scene she didn't want. After Merlin, the hallways connected to the office were empty.

She knocked on the door, waiting for Dr. Roman's response. Medb's words echoed in her head, her cheeks heating up again.

_“Be sure to drop that big, big cape if he's alone! A man will surely love a surprise like this. The doctor may even pounce on you if you look too cute.”_

“I don't even know if I want that...” Ritsuka muttered to herself before hearing the doctor welcome her in. The young woman gulped, walking past the doors as she tried to lock them behind her. Roman wasn't looking at her yet, giving her ample time to lock them while she was facing him. Her hands before her fiddled with the keypad, locking it just in time for her cute doctor to look up.

“Oh, hi Ritsuka. Da Vinci did say you were wearing cat ears today,” he greeted her, looking away for just a moment just to set his coffee down. Ritsuka used that second to drop the cape to the ground. It was just as Medb instructed and predicted. Her oblivious boyfriend turned back to her, but his eyes were zeroing in on her outfit.

_“And then say, 'I'm a little cold, do you think you can warm me up?'”_

“Um,” Ritsuka started, covering her body with her hands. She averted her gaze from his, glancing at the side of the office before speaking up again. She was running her hand along her waist nervously. “I-I'm a little cold, do you think you can warm me up?”

“Ritsuka, of course I can!” Roman took his lab coat off, placing it around her shoulders. The cracks in his facade were invisible to the untrained eye, but Ritsuka was too shocked and flustered to notice. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly surrounded by the doctor's scent, warmth emanating from his body as he covered her. “Is there anything else you might need?”

_What!? Romani is too wholesome, I almost feel bad for doing this..._ Ritsuka internally panicked, trying to remember Medb's next words. She didn't know if Dr. Roman was just too soft and kind, or if he was just oblivious as hell.Either way, her lewd Servant seemed to be prepared for just about anything.

Ritsuka shuffled on her feet, fidgeting with her hands before hugging Roman. _Surely, this will shock him! Or maybe I'm just too flustered,_ she thought. Next, she'd have to attempt to repeat Medb's words without melting into a puddle herself.

“You can also give me a little hug, Roman,” she said, rubbing her thighs together as she guided one of his hands onto her waist. The lab coat was too big for her, so she managed to place it there without any problems. The doctor was still tense, but didn't stop her. His hand started to move downward, eventually reaching the tail that was there.

The thong she was wearing didn't really provide any cover to her tail, which at least granted the long line of fur some freedom. Roman ran his arm across the first few inches, feeling the fur on it before gently pulling on it. Ritsuka would've collapsed if she wasn't in his arms. She moaned softly into his black shirt, hiding her red face in his chest.

“You have a tail here,” he commented, giving it another tug. She moaned again, bucking her lips a little into his groin as he continued to pull at the artificial tail, mesmerized with how she was reacting to his touch. “It's even connected to your butt.”

“Ha... wait, don't tease me!” Ritsuka complained. Well, this wasn't going smoothly. She was on the verge of collapsing right then and there, if it wasn't for Roman taking his hand off her tail and slowly leading the two of them to his chair. She followed with wobbly steps, clumsily landing on him as he sat down.

Roman's eyes were no longer on her chest, but rather on her face. It felt rather intense as he studied her expression, compelling her to hide her face. The doctor chuckled as he pulled her hands away, smiling at her before pushing her head down so he could kiss her. The two of them pulled away with her heart finally beating a bit more normally.

The doctor's calm and cool facade ebbed away, leaving him to be the flustered mess this time. He coughed into his hand, sounding too fake for both of them to believe. “Well, Ritsuka, I didn't know you were into these kinds of things. U-uh, what even made you act like that? You don't normally...”

The young woman sighed. “I know. I don't normally do this, but Medb said this pair of cat ears might excite you. I guess we were wrong,” she said, reaching out to them to take them off. The doctor stopped her with his hands, protecting the ears from Ritsuka's grasp. She frowned, but she put her hands down.

“Who said I didn't enjoy it? I mean, it's very... cute,” he said. The blush on his face would've been considered cute, but the straining erection Ritsuka could finally feel was even better. She'd been so caught up with her own shame that she didn't even notice until now. It was her turn to tease him, finally gaining the confidence to do so.

“W-well, am I really just cute?” she asked in a tone of false hurt. Roman bit his lip, but his gaze never strayed far from hers. She was waiting for an answer though, and yet silence merited him a grind of her hips against the bulge in his pants. A barely-contained groan escaped through gritted teeth.

“R-Ritsuka—“

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted as she gave another shallow grind. Said woman looked down to see a wet spot directly on his pants, as well as a ruined pair of thongs. Even if she wanted to be the tease here, she couldn't help but feel another surge of blood rush to her cheeks at the sight. She lifted herself up, removing the thongs herself.

The two of them stared at the drenched, tiny piece of underwear before Roman cleared his throat. “I'll t-take that. Don't want it to be a mess on the floor, right?” he offered. It wasn't like him to be so straightforward with these kinds of things. The words' impact couldn't be denied, though, as she felt herself get wetter.

The thong, as wet as it was, smelled of her natural musk. If Ritsuka wasn't mistaken, Roman's breath hitched the moment he touched the fabric. He was hasty in his motions to hide it in his lab coat's pocket. She felt the weight shift on her clothes, being the one wearing his coat and all.

“I should probably take this off,” she mumbled, but he was quick to object to that.

“Wait, don't,” he said. The woman raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. She didn't expect him to have a thing for fucking her in his clothing, but it was welcome nonetheless. He blinked twice before continuing with a sheepish expression. “You can take it off, if you want, though. It looks really nice on you.”

“Doctor, I don't know how something a few sizes too big looks nice,” she said. The two of them laughed at their little joke, albeit his being a bit awkward. Ritsuka watched as Roman tried to not look dejected when she took it off, taking her bra with it. She didn't miss the way his face lighted up as well when she put it back on.

“R-right. Your bra needed to go,” he said.

“I didn't say anything,” Ritsuka retorted. They were finally going back to their natural, silly rhythm. Without any weird dialogue to go by, they were back to making weird jokes again. She settled on his lap. More specifically, his thigh. She didn't really care about where she was until he flexed it under her, unexpectedly stimulating her.

“It wasn't—Ritsuka, are you alright?” Roman asked, concern lacing his tone. Ritsuka realized she must've gone wide-eyed for a moment there, but she nodded in response to the doctor. She bit her lip, trying to grind on his thigh again. He reflexively tensed under her movement, eliciting a little mewl from her.

She gave it another try, but his thigh was too soft to provide anything. The woman groaned. “Mm, your thighs. T-they felt kind of good,” she explained. The friction of his pants against her clit was a different, yet pleasant feeling. It wasn't like he understood clearly, but the doctor tried flexing it again. Ritsuka's positive reaction only confirmed his theory.

He kept his thigh flexed for as long as he can. She thought it might've numbed him, but he may have been just enjoying the little show. His stare bored right into her, and that made her shiver more than she thought. She leaned against his warm body, gasping a little as she came on his pants.

A small puddle formed above the spot that was too saturated, a small line connecting it to Ritsuka's sensitive pussy. One of her hands was on Roman's shoulder, keeping her stable as her walls pulsed in the aftermath. The other traced a line along his torso and stopped right on top the bulge. Roman groaned, brows furrowed.

“A thigh kink, Ritsuka. W-who would've known?” he stuttered a little. Ritsuka knew he was just trying to act fine, even if his cock was probably leaking and hurting. She placed a little peck on his lips as she unzipped his pants. If his body was warm, his cock was undeniably burning. Even through the thin fabric of his underwear, she could feel it.

“I know,” her voice was small, even smaller than before. They'd have to talk about it later. For now, she focused on her doctor's stiff length, pulsing in his underwear. Roman wrapped an arm around her as he lifted himself up. His underwear slid down his thighs, letting his cock free out of its constraints.

They didn't have to wait very long. Ritsuka had come already, and drawing this out would be torture for both of them. She let herself hover over his dick, slick dripping down and onto its red tip. Slinking her arms over his neck, she carefully lowered herself, moaning at the contact. His cock made its way inside her inch by inch, making her feel full.

“Mmh, finally,” he muttered before capturing her mouth in a sloppy kiss. He waited for her to settle down, focusing on the kiss instead. It was all tongue and teeth before he started to thrust languidly, enjoying the feeling of her walls fluttering around him. Ritsuka moaned into his mouth, pulling away for air.

Her neck was somehow exposed, too. The lab coat Ritsuka was wearing made her even sweatier. She wondered if she tasted salty as Roman descended onto her, nipping and sucking at her skin as he continued to pound into her from below. She whimpered as he bit around a sensitive spot, combining it with a thrust into her g-spot.

“R-Roman! There!” she cried out. Her head lolled forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he thrust back into the same spot. She bit her lip, muffling the sounds that were escaping her. Her previous orgasm had made her sensitive, and she could feel her pussy twitching every now and then.

Her legs tensed as Roman started to quicken his pace, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Low groans could be heard from him as his thrusts started to become more erratic, and Ritsuka's legs tensed for a moment before that familiar fire started in her abdomen again. A few more strokes, and she'd be able to come.

“A-are you close?” the doctor breathed out. His orgasm was imminent, and it was evident in his movement and the flush in his cheeks. He moved his head so that he could properly face her. Both were breathing heavily, but Ritsuka managed a smile on her face as the coil in her stomach threatened to unwind. “L-let's cum together, okay?”

She didn't even have the time to voice out her agreement. Another snap of his hips sent her tumbling over the edge, forcing another climax from her. Ritsuka's legs trembled, her toes curling and relaxing as Roman came as well. Her pussy twitched and pulsed, milking his shaft for all his cum.

He rode out his orgasm with shallow thrusts, earning a whine from Ritsuka. “Roman, I'm still sensitive,” she complained, but she relaxed against his shirt-covered chest. The fabric was a bit damp against her sweaty skin, but it still provided her comfort. For a few moments, the doctor ignored her, but eventually slowed down to a halt.

They first steadied their breathing, still coming down from their high. Ritsuka moved, careful to not let any of his cum drip out as she stretched her legs. The last thing they needed was cramps. The rise and fall of their chest matched perfectly, their breathing in sync as they basked in the afterglow of sex.

“So, we learned two things today,” Roman started. She gave a tired hum in reply, letting herself fall into slumber in his lap. Her head was getting attention, as well. His soft caresses were usually found behind her ears. Ritsuka wondered if he actually wanted to scratch some cat ears. “A catgirl thing, and then something with my thighs.”

Ritsuka knew she couldn't fall asleep, not here. The door to the office was locked shut, but other people would still want to come here. But she felt like an actual cat, right here in his arms. She was too tired to speak, much less dress herself again. She didn't even have any extra clothes.

Her eyes shot open at that line. She came here with little to no clothes, and with her thongs ruined, she'd have to make the _real_ walk of shame back to her dorm. Roman noticed the change as well, making a little puzzled face. A little debate on telling him started in her mind, since Ritsuka didn't know if he could do anything.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked. The pats were momentarily stopped. While Ritsuka was panicking internally, she wanted something to at least relax her. She pouted, looking away from him. This time, it was Roman's turn to panic. “Ritsukaaa.”

“I'm a little too naked for my tastes,” she said, almost a whisper. “Also, please keep petting me...”

“Ah! You're right!” Roman said. Well, he was in full panic mode now. Ritsuka grumbled, settling back into his lap against all rational thought. She could take a break today, and that included some cuddling in some tiny chair in his office. The poor doctor struggled underneath her. “Hey, I can't move when you're on top of me! Let's find some extra clothes.”

“No, I wanna cuddle with you, a like a cute little kitty,” she said, smirking when another blush formed on Roman's confused, yet excited face.

**Author's Note:**

> smut in the morning... ah yes.  
> commissions are here on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) or request at [my tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/) ;D


End file.
